JODOH chapter 1
by Kacha Bening
Summary: Setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya, Tenten harus tinggal bersama keluarga Hyuuga. Dan tanpa sadar, entah sejak kapan, dia mulai menyukai putra sulung Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga. lalu bagaimana nasib Hinata yang terjebak pada permainan Sasuke dan akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada Gaara?
1. Chapter 1

Hujan deras terus mengguyur, seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan gadis kecil yang tergolek lemah di sebuah tempat tidur rumah sakit. Gadis kecil berusia sebelas tahun itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan hanya dia yang selamat. Ya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Anak itu tidak menangis juga tidak histeris ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar dari salah seorang perawat, bahwa orang tuanya telah meninggal. Anak itu hanya terus diam tapi wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan. Hingga dua orang yang dia kenal tampak terburu-buru memasuki kamarnya. Mereka menangis dan langsung memeluknya.

" Kami akan menjagamu, Sayang. Kami akan merawatmu, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian," ucap salah satu dari mereka yang membuat badan anak kecil itu bergetar dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

000

Seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari rumah begitu mendengar suara mobil yang sangat dikenalnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat ibunya mengulurkan tangan kepada seseorang. Tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis kecil dengan ragu-ragu keluar dari mobil. Gadis kecil itu tampak seumuran dengannya. Rambutnya coklat panjang sepunggung, matanya bulat dan... manis.

" Ibu, siapa dia? Apa dia yang bernama Tenten?" tanya anak itu begitu ayah dan ibunya mendekat.

" Iya, ini Tenten,"

Mata anak yang bernama Neji itu tiba-tiba mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Seminggu yang lalu Tenten dan orang tuanya datang berkunjung setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di China. Waktu itu Neji sedang berkemah karena itu dia tidak mengenali Tenten. Dua hari setelah kunjungan mereka, tiba-tiba ada kabar bahwa Tenten dan keluarganya kecelakaan. Hanya Tenten yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Tenten tidak mempunyai kerabat lain, karena itulah ayah dan ibunya memutuskan untuk merawat Tenten.

" Hey, aku Neji. Mulai sekarang anggap aku kakakmu," kata Neji sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tenten dengan senyum lucunya. Tenten memandang mata Neji, dia merasakan kehangatan dari matanya. Perlahan dia mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan Neji.

" A-aku Tenten," jawab Tenten dengan senyum yang perlahan mulai mengembang.

" Neji, kamu ajak Tenten main ya? Ayah dan Ibu harus membawa masuk barang-barang Tenten,"

" Iya, Ayah. Ayo! Kau harus menemui adik perempuanku, namanya Hinata. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya bukan? Dia pasti senang karena mulai sekarang dia mempunyai kakak perempuan," ajak Neji dengan bersemangat. Belum sempat Tenten menjawab, Neji sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tenten mengikuti langkah Neji sambil melihat-lihat rumah keluarga barunya. Hingga tiba-tiba dia sampai di pinggir kolam renang, sangat luas.

" Hinata! Lihat siapa yang datang!" teriak Neji kepada seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun yang sedang berenang dengan pelampung berwarna biru. Tenten heran, melihat Hinata yang dengan santainya berenang sendirian. Apa dia tidak takut tenggelam?

" Kau kenapa? Jangan heran begitu, dia itu perenang hebat. Aku baru bisa berenang saat usiaku delapan tahun. Menggunakan pelampung juga tentunya," Neji nyengir ketika mengatakan 'pelampung'.

" Apa kau tahu? Hinata itu sangat menyukai air. Dia bisa berenang dengan pelampung itu ketika dia berusia empat tahun., tapi Ayah masih tidak mengizinkan Hinata berenang tanpa pelampung kalau di rumah. Kolam kami masih terlalu dalam untuknya. Tapi tetap saja dia itu memang hebat," kata Neji bangga.

" Tenten-nee!" seru Hinata, yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kolam dan dia berlari dengan badannya yang masih basah ke arah kami. Dia tampak sangat senang, terlihat ketika dia langsung memeluk Tenten dan membuatnya ikut basah.

" Benar Nee-chan akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil bergantian melihat Tenten dan Neji. Tenten hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Iya, Hinata. Mulai sekarang Tenten akan tinggal bersama kita. Jadi kita harus membuat Tenten senyaman mungkin dan membuatnya senang. Kau mengerti?" kini Neji bersuara.

" Tentu saja, Nee-chan jangan khawatir. Meski ayah dan ibu Nee-chan sudah pergi ke surga, Nee-chan tidak akan kesepian. Ada Hinata dan Neji-nii yang akan selalu menemani,"

" Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengungkapkan betapa berterima kasihnya aku," kata Tenten, diiringi tangis juga senyum bahagia.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Ibu Neji pun juga menangis. Menangis bahagia. Sejak kecelakaan, inilah pertama kalinya Tenten terlihat bahagia. Segera dia menarik suaminya untuk bergabung bersama malaikat-malaikat kecilnya.

" Wah, wah! Sepertinya rumah ini akan tambah ramai," kata Ibu Neji begitu berada di depan mereka.

" Jelas, Bu. Lihat, sekarang kita punya malaikat baru. Cantik lagi," sahut suaminya.

" Paman, Bibi. Tenten sangat berterima kasih, karena sudah memberikan keluarga baru untuk Tenten. Tenten akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas kebaikan Paman dan Bibi," kata Tenten.

" Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kami hanya ingin, kamu memanggil Paman dengan sebutan Tou-san dan Bibi dengan sebutan Kaa-san. Seperti Neji dan Hinata, mulai sekarang kamu adalah bagian dari kami," kata Hiashi sambil merentangkan tangannya dan disambut Tenten dengan pelukan hangat.

" Terima kasih Tou-san, Kaa-san," kata Tenten sambil bergantian melihat wajah ayah dan ibu barunya. Hari terindah untuk Tenten. Setelah dia mengalami peristiwa yang sulit, kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal, kini dia seperti memperoleh kehidupan baru. Kehidupan baru bersama keluarga baru.

000

**Enam tahun kemudian,**

Neji sibuk membunyikan bel sepedanya. Dia menunggu dua gadis cantik yang dari tadi belum keluar juga. Dia menghela nafas menahan rasa jengkelnya pada kedua gadis itu. Satu menit kemudian muncul seorang gadis dengan seragam putih abu-abu berambut coklat panjang sepunggung.. Matanya yang bulat melotot ke arah Neji.

" Kau ini berisik sekali," kata gadis itu dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat. Sedetik kemudian dia melempar senyum manisnya.

" Kalian lama sekali. Tunggu dulu, mana Hinata?" Neji celingukan mencari adiknya. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang gadis SMP berlari sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tas. Seperti anak SMP pada umumnya, Hinata sangat ceria dan masih kekanak-kanakan.

" Cepat naik!" kata Neji pura-pura marah begitu adiknya datang.

" Iya, iya. Bisakah Kakak lebih sopan? Ayah bilang lelaki harus memperlakukan perempuan seperti seorang putri," balasnya sambil membonceng di belakang Neji.

" Iya benar," sahut Si manis berambut coklat yang tidak lain adalah Tenten. Kini Tenten sudah siap dengan sepeda berwarna pink.

" Hah... kalian suka keroyokan. Sudah, ayo berangkaaaaat!" seru Neji sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Diikuti Tenten yang menjajari Neji.

Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah mereka libur kenaikan kelas. Kini Neji dan Tenten sudah naik ke kelas tiga SMA, sedangkan Hinata naik ke kelas dua SMP. Setiap harinya, mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama menggunakan sepeda. Yang pertama kali mereka lakukan adalah mengantar Hinata ke sekolah. Kebetulan jalannya searah. Setelah itu Neji dan Tenten berpisah di perempatan ke dua setelah sekolah Hinata. Ya, mereka sekolah di SMA yang berbeda. Bukan karena kecerdasan yang berbeda jauh, kecerdasan mereka bisa dibilang hampir sama. Itu terbukti ketika di SMP mereka selalu menjadi juara umum. Tentu dengan nilai Neji yang selalu di atas Tenten. Dua hari sebelum ujian kelulusan, Tenten mengalami kecelakaan. Tidak parah, tapi cukup membuat Tenten takut. Ingatan tentang kecelakaan yang merenggut orangtuanya masih membekas. Traumanya itu membuat Tenten sulit berkonsentrasi dalam belajar. Dan sepertinya, itulah yang membuat nilai ujian Tenten tidak bisa menembus SMA favorit tempat Neji bersekolah.

Neji menghentikan sepedanya. Tenten pun ikut berhenti, dia bingung kenapa Neji berhenti tepat di perempatan. Neji seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Tenten. Kemudian di tersenyum dan berkata," Hati-hati," lalu mengayuh sepedanya berbelok ke arah kiri. Tenten hanya diam, bingung dan tidak mengerti.

" Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia katakan?"

000


	2. JODOH chapter 2

Tenten memasuki kelasnya bersama seorang temannya. Namanya Sakura. Sakura adalah teman Tenten dari mereka SMP. Sakura adalah gadis yang disukai Neji. Tenten tahu sekali kalau Neji menyukai Sakura dari mereka SMP dulu. Sikap Neji selalu berbeda ketika berada di dekat Sakura. Tampak canggung tapi suka. Itu yang dilihat Tenten selama ini. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukan Neji kalau dia tahu bahwa Sakura menyukai Shikamaru, teman sekelas Tenten. Belum lagi Naruto, teman dekat Neji, yang juga menyukai Sakura.

Tenten memejamkan matanya begitu duduk di bangkunya, dia pusing memikirkan cerita cinta sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak pusing, Sakura selalu datang ke kelasnya dan menanyakan tentang Shikamaru. Sedangkan Tenten tahu bahwa Neji, keluarga barunya, menyukai Sakura. Lalu Naruto yang setiap hari menempel pada Tenten. Dan parahnya lagi, Neji mengira Naruto suka pada Tenten. Padahal kedekatan mereka karena Naruto yang selalu ingin tahu apa yang Tenten lakukan bersama Sakura. Pasti, kalau semuanya terbongkar akan sangat menyakitkan.

" Hey, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Sakura sewot membuat Tenten refleks menoleh padanya.

" Apa?" tanya Tenten polos.

" Astaga! Dari tadi aku tidak didengarkan?" tanya Sakura sedih. Tenten hanya tersenyum melihat wajah temannya. ' Paling-paling dia tanya tentang Shikamaru' pikirnya.

" Jadi, tadi Shikamaru duduk di mana? Dia peringkat berapa?" tanya Sakura antusias. Tenten tersenyum mendapatkan apa yang dia tebak benar.

" Dia duduk di belakangku dan peringkatnya tepat di bawahku," jawab Tenten sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

" Syukurlah dia duduk di belakangmu seperti biasanya, "

" Aku sudah kelas tiga, aku tidak mau jadi mata-mata lagi. Jadi, kau sendiri saja yang langsung menanyakan semua kegiatan dia," goda Tenten tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

" Jahat sekali. Astaga!" tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit tertahan. Tapi tetap membuat Tenten kaget dan menoleh. Dia tahu apa yang membuatnya terkejut senang, Shikamaru berjalan memasuki kelas. Otomatis Sakura langsung berdiri dan kabur. Itu reaksi Sakura setiap melihat Shikamaru, melarikan diri dan dia akan mengirimkan pesan pada Tenten. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian handphone-nya bergetar.

_Sender: Sakura  
Juli 2, 2012 10:05:11 AM_

_Apa yang dia lakukan?_

Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ketika dia akan membalas pesan dari Sakura, Tenten merasakan ada yang duduk di sampingnya. Shikamaru.

" Temanmu itu kenapa? Apa aku terlihat menakutkan? Padahal di luar sana banyak sekali yang ingin mengajakku bicara. Tapi dia malah kabur," tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Tenten tahu benar Shikamaru itu populer di sekolahnya. Tapi seingat Tenten, satu-satunya orang di sekolah yang selalu Shikamaru ajak bicara adalah dirinya. Dia selalu bersikap dingin pada yang lainnya. Karena itulah Sakura sempat mengira Shikamaru menyukai Tenten.

" Itu karena wajahmu yang selalu muram dan terlihat malas berbicara. Mereka memang ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi kau tidak pernah menjawab setiap mereka menyapamu. Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, kau itu kenapa? Sosialisasimu buruk sekali,"

" Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi... kenapa temanmu kabur setiap melihatku?" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya.

" Mungkin dia menyukaimu," jawab Tenten dengan nada bercanda walau sebenarnya dia menjawab seperti untuk mengetahui perasaan Shikamaru kepada Sakura.

" Hmm, itu lagi. Tidak ada jawaban yang lain?" Shikamaru tampak tidak suka setiap Tenten menyinggung kata ' mungkin mereka menyukaimu'. Tenten kecewa umpannya tidak dimakan oleh Shikamaru. Tapi dari kata-katanya tadi, Tenten merasa Shikamaru tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap Sakura. Cenderung penasaran pada reaksi Sakura.

" Kau mau tahu cara untuk mengurangi perhatian mereka padamu?"

" Apa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

" Pacar. Cari pacar dan mereka akan berhenti menjadikanmu pusat perhatian," jawab Tenten sambil menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

" Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

" A-apa?" Tenten menatap tidak percaya ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap lurus ke depan.

" Merepotkan. Aku hanya bercanda,"

000

Neji mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah Tenten. Tadi Tenten menelponnya kalau sepedanya bocor. Tenten bilang dia sudah memasukkan sepedanya ke bengkel yang ada di sebelah sekolahnya. Tapi katanya nanti sore baru bisa diambil.

" Sudah lama?" tanya Neji ketika mendapati Tenten sedang berdiri di sebelah seorang temannya.

" Ah... cepat sekali. Maaf ya merepotkan, tadi Sakura sudah pulang duluan karena itu aku menelponmu. Oh ya Shikamaru, aku pulang duluan ya?" pamit Tenten pada lelaki di sampingnya.

" Iya," jawab Shikamaru singkat dan pergi meninggalkan Tenten dan Neji.

" Ada apa dengannya," kata Tenten lirih.

" Apa dia pacarmu? Kau tidak pernah bilang sudah punya pacar?" Neji langsung membrondongkan pertanyaan kepada Tenten.

" Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja bukan, dia itu hanya teman biasa. Sudah ayo jalan," perintah Tenten yang sudah siap duduk di kursi penumpang.

" Kau ini," Neji pun mulai mengayuh sepenya.

" Apa?"

" Tidak. Kau tahu? Hinata mulai mengeluh lagi, kenapa kalau berangkat bersama tapi pulangnya tidak. Hah... anak itu. Jam belajar kita kan berbeda dengannya,"

" Dia juga mengirimkan pesan padaku. Dia bilang ingin pulang bersama kita, bukan Teuchi-san," Tenten tertawa mengingat pesan yang dikirim Hinata.

" Jadi dia juga mengirim pesan padamu? Apa dia bilang kalau kita harus pulang cepat?"

" Tentu saja,"

" Berenang," kata mereka bersamaan dan mereka berdua pun tertawa.

000

" Mereka lama sekali," Hinata mulai bosan menunggu kedua kakaknya. Dia pun melepas kimononya dan langsung melompat ke kolam. Gerakannya sungguh indah.

" Wow!" sebuah suara membuat Hinata terkejut. Suara yang dikenalnya, Itachi. Itachi adalah teman satu kelas Neji. Dia sering bermain ke rumah Neji walau hanya sekedar menumpang renang.

" Itachi-nii, Hinata kaget tahu? Kak Neji mana?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang sudah berada di tepi kolam.

" Dia bilang, dia mau menjemput Tenten. Aku disuruh duluan kemari," kata Itachi sambil membuka seragamnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata, dia tidak bosan-bosannya memandangi Hinata. Ya, sejak pertama kali melihat Hinata dia sudah jatuh cinta. Pertama kali melihat pun saat Hinata sedang meloncat ke kolam renang seperti tadi. Apalagi tubuh Hinata yang bisa dibilang ideal bagi kaum laki-laki, padahal dia masih SMP. Ada desir aneh jika Itachi melihat Hinata berenang. Sejak itulah Itachi sering datang dengan alasan ingin menumpang berenang. Padahal dia sendiri punya kolam renang yang lebih luas dari kolam renang keluarga Neji.

" K-kenapa melihatku secperti itu?" tanya Hinata gugup karena merasa risih dengan pandangan Itachi. Hinata sudah sering merasakan pandangan aneh dari Itachi. Sebenarnya saat ini dia takut Itachi melakukan hal buruk padanya.

" Kau takut? Padahal aku berharap kau suka jika aku memandangmu seperti itu," kata Itachi dengan senyum ngeri, di mata Hinata tentunya. Itachi sudah masuk ke kolam saat itu.

" A-aku akan menyuruh Ayame-san membuatkan minuman untukmu,"

" Ayame-san tidak ada, tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang mau pergi ke supermarket membeli sesuatu," kata Itachi sambil menahan tangan Hinata yang hendak keluar dari kolam. Sedetik kemudian Itachi menarik Hinata dan memeluknya. Hinata sadar apa yang dia takutkan selama ini akan terjadi. Hinata memberontak, tapi tenaga Itachi jauh lebih besar. Itachi mencium Hinata dengan paksa sambil mencoba menarik turun baju renang Hinata. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata, dia ingin secepat mungkin lepas dari pelukan Itachi. Dia menggigit bibir Itachi. Sontak Itachi menarik tubuhnya dari Hinata.

" Beraninya kau!" teriak Itachi. Diraihnya kepala Hinata dan dia celupkan kepala Hinata ke dalam air. Berulang kali dia melakukannya. Dia mengangkat kembali kepala Hinata dan...

PLAK!

Itachi menamparnya. Tubuh Hinata sudah lemas, dia menangis berharap seseorang menolongnya.

" Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku! Kau dengar!" bentak Itachi.

" J-jangan b-berharap aku a-kan menyu-kai-mu," jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

" Kalau begitu akan kupaksa kau menyukaiku!" saat itu juga Itachi kembali mencium Hinata dengan paksa, hingga sebuah suara air menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan ketika dia menoleh sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kanannya. Neji yang memukulnya. Neji menyeret Itachi keluar dari kolam, sementara Tenten dengan panik menghampiri Hinata yang hampir tenggelam. Sementara Neji terus memukuli Itachi di pinggir kolam.

" Neji! Hinata pingsan!" teriakan Tenten membuat Neji berhenti memukuli Itachi.

" Pergi! Mulai sekarang kita bukan teman. Dan jangan pernah berani mengganggu Hinata lagi!" usir Neji membuat Itachi segera angkat kaki sambil memegang bibirnya yang berdarah. Neji teringat pada adiknya dan langsung berlari membantu Tenten mengangkat tubuh Hinata keluar dari kolam.

**TBC...**

**Hwaaa... Kacha kok jadi bingung sendiri ya buat critanya?huhuhuhu  
mohon tinggalkan jejak ya teman-teman.**

**Masukan dari anda adalah motivasi bagi saya.**

**Balaaass:**

**Hinataholic : terimakasih, ini sudah saya lanjutkan meski agak kacauuu ^^**

**Natsumi Kyoko : terimakasiiihhh.. semangaaattt!**


	3. JODOH chapter 3

Itachi melempar sebuah botol ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dia marah. Marah kepada Hinata yang menolaknya. Juga pada Neji yang memukulinya habis-habisan. Itachi sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia diam saja ketika Neji memukulinya. Neji, bisa dibilang dia adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar Itachi anggap sebagai temannya. Dulu, ketika keluarganya mengalami kesulitan yang membuat perusahaannya hampir bangkrut, semua teman-teman meninggalkannya. Itachi tahu, mereka mau berteman karena Itachi anak orang kaya. Tapi tidak dengan Neji. Itachi merasakan ketulusan pada pertemanan yang Neji tawarkan. Itachi tidak menyangka dia akan kehilangan seorang sahabat karena ambisinya untuk memiliki Hinata, cinta pertamanya.

" Kakak ini apa-apaan? Membanting barang-barang?!" bentak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu.

" Diam!" Itachi balik membentak orang itu yang tidak lain adalah adiknya.

" Kakak mabuk? Kakak kenapa, wajahmu lebam-lebam?" tanya adiknya ketika melihat pecahan botol minuman keras dan wajah Itachi yang babak belur.

" Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata, dia menolakku! Selama ini banyak perempuan yang mengejarku dan aku hanya jatuh cinta kepada Hinata. Tapi dia menolakku! Brengsek!" teriak Itachi sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Aku harus menemuinya. Dia harus menjadi milikku," gumam Itachi. Dia pun berdiri dan meraih kunci motornya. Dia tidak menghiraukan adiknya yang bertanya dia mau kemana. Dia hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya dia pergi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

000

Satu bulan berlalu setelah kejadian di kolam renang. Sepertinya Hinata trauma dengan kejadian itu, sampai-sampai dia tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu. Dia takut keluar kamar dan setiap melihat kolam renang dia berteriak histeris. Tapi perlahan psikologis Hinata mulai membaik meskipun sekarang dia sudah tidak mau berenang lagi. Paling tidak Hinata sudah mau berangkat sekolah. Tadinya kedua orang tua Hinata sudah mau melaporkan Itachi ke kantor polisi, tapi ternyata ada sebuah berita mengejutkan. Pagi setelah kejadian itu, Neji mendapat kabar dari Naruto bahwa Itachi meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Akhirnya orang tua Neji tidak memperpanjang perkara itu dan mereka semua menyembunyikan kematian Itachi dari Hinata. Takut Psikologis Hinata akan memburuk.

Tenten melihat Hinata melamun di teras. Tenten merasa bersalah, kalau saja waktu itu ban sepedanya tidak bocor semua tidak akan terjadi. Neji tidak harus menjemputnya ke sekolah dan membiarkan Itachi ke rumah sendirian. Sebenarnya Tenten selalu merasakan hal yang tidak baik setiap melihat cara Itachi memandang Hinata. Tapi pikirannya itu ditepisnya, mengingat Itachi cukup dekat dengan Neji.

" Tenten, kenapa melamun?"

" I-ibu, tidak kok. Tenten hanya..." Tenten tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Tidak perlu terus-terusan merasa bersalah, Tenten. Ini juga bukan salah kamu," sepertinya ibunya tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

" Ibu benar, ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Dari sekian perempuan kenapa Hinata yang dia pilih?" sahut Neji membuat Tenten kaget. Ternyata dari tadi dia berada di belakang Tenten.

" Tapi, aku rindu dengan Hinata yang selalu ceria. Aku ingin dia seperti dulu lagi," ungkap Tenten. Ada kesedihan di matanya.

000

Shikamaru memandang wajah perempuan manis berambut coklat yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sekolah. Sudah satu bulan ini dia terlihat sedih. Ada rasa aneh ketika melihat gadis itu sedih. Dia ingin menghapus kesedihan dari wajahnya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya diam menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan.

" Shikamaru," sebuah suara membuat Shikamaru berpaling ke arah suara itu. Sakura.

" Hm," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat Sakura menciut. Hampir saja dia lari seperti biasanya, tapi hatinya berbisik _' Jangan lari, cepat katakan'_. Tanpa izin, Sakura duduk di samping Shikamaru.

" A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya sejak pertama aku masuk sekolah ini, aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Sesuatu yang membuatku tidak sabar menghabiskan hari Minggu. Sesuatu yang membuatku selalu bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Aku... aku menyukaimu dari dulu. Apa kau..." kata-kata Sakura tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Shikamaru.

" Aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Maaf," setelah mengatakan itu, Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura sebenarnya tidak terkejut dengan jawaban Shikamaru, tapi tetap saja dia sedih mendengarnya. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Hinata menyadari kedatangan Sakura, dia terkejut melihat mata Sakura yang sembab.

" Dia menolakku," kata Sakura begitu duduk di samping Tenten.

" Shikamaru?"

" Iya," Sakura mulai menangis. Tenten memeluk Sakura erat. Tenten tidak menyangka sahabatnya ini akan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tenten tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya membiarkan sahabatnya menangis sepuasnya.

Tenten masih memikirkan perasaan Sakura yang tidak terbalas. Seperti dugaannya, Shikamaru memang tidak menaruh perasaan yang sama kepada Sakura.

000

" Kau marah padaku?" sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang tempat duduknya.

" Kenapa aku harus marah?" Tenten berbalik bertanya kepada orang itu tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

" Karena aku sudah melukai perasaan sahabatmu. Aku yakin dia sudah mengatakannya kepadamu," jawab orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

" Sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah tahu dengan jawabanmu itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya," ucap Tenten lirih.

" Akhir-akhir ini kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Tenten. Kali ini dia sudah menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

" Kau terlihat sedih. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

" Ah... Ada masalah di rumah. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu,"

"Minggu-minggu terakhirku di sekolah , apa kau tidak ingin membuatku senang? Apa kau bisa tersenyum seperti biasa?" Shikamaru sedikit memasang wajah murung.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tenten terkejut sekaligus tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Shikamaru ucapkan.

" Aku akan pindah ke Paris. Aku jadi resah memikirkan apa aku akan menemukan teman yang bisa aku ajak bicara sepertimu," Shikamaru tersenyum kecut.

" Pindah? Kapan?" Tenten cukup terkejut mendengar rencana perpindahan Shikamaru. Ada nada kecewa dari pertanyaannya. Tentu saja, Tenten kecewa karena kehilangan salah satu saingannya.

" Bulan depan. Apa kau merasa senang karena salah satu sainganmu akan pergi? Tapi dari nada pertanyaanmu tadi sepertinya kau kecewa aku akan pindah. Kau merasa kehilangan karena temanmu yang tampan ini tidak akan duduk di belakangmu lagi?" goda Shikamaru. Ini pertama kalinya Tenten tahu kalau laki-laki sedingin dia bisa menggodanya seperti itu.

" Astaga! Aku kira kau hanya bisa bersikap dingin dan tidur ketika pelajaran. Ternyata kau juga bisa berkata seperti itu," Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berhasil membuat Shikamaru tertawa.

" Apa aku seburuk itu?" tawa Shikamaru semakin menjadi.

" Kau bahkan tidak mengakuinya. Hey, apa aku sudah membuatmu senang? Kau belum berhenti tertawa," begitu Tenten selesai bicara, Shikamaru langsung berhenti tertawa dan memasang raut wajah yang seperti biasa.

" Kau tidak lelah? Memasang wajah seperti itu seharian. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi," kata-kata Tenten berhasil membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah. Dia memalingkan mukanya dan Tenten malah terus menggodanya.

000


	4. JODOH chapter 4

" Tenten, aku rasa Shikamaru benar-benar menyukaimu. Semua orang di sekolah juga tahu, dia bersikap begitu manusiawi jika bersamamu. Kau, satu-satunya orang yang dia ajak bicara," Sakura mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu ketika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Waktu itu Shikamaru bilang, dia sudah menyukai orang lain.

" Itu karena sejak kelas satu aku sekelas dengannya dan dia selalu duduk di belakangku. Semua orang juga tahu itu," jawab Tenten sekenanya.

" Tidak. Aku rasa tidak,"

" Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Tenten.

" Entahlah, aku hanya merasa lega sudah mengatakannya," jawab Sakura. Memang itu yang dirasakan Sakura. Saat itu dia memang sedih, tapi hari berikutnya dia sudah merasa biasa saja. Mungkin itu karena Sakura sudah tahu kalau jawabannya akan seperti tiu.

' _Jangan selalu memandang apa yang ada di depan, Sakura. Kalau kau mau sekali saja menengok ke belakang, kau akan tahu bahwa ada Neji yang menyayangimu. Juga Naruto yang selalu ada di sampingmu'_. Tenten hanya bisa berbicara dalam hati. Seandainya saja sahabatnya tahu.

" Ngomong-ngomong tentang Shikamaru, bulan depan dia akan pindah sekolah. Dia akan pindah ke Paris," ucap Tenten sambil melirik ke arah Sakura untuk melihat reasinya. Sesuai dugaannya, Sakura terkejut mendengar berita itu.

" Benarkah? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura, murung.

" Aku tidak menanyakannya. Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu? Merasa kehilangan ya? Sepertinya kau memang masih menyukai Shikamaru," goda Tenten.

" Kau itu, aku hanya merasa kecewa. Tidak apa jika dia tidak membalas perasaanku, tapi aku masih penasaran tentang dia. Aku ingin menjadi teman Shikamaru, sepertimu. Aku iri padamu," kali ini Sakura berkata dengan wajah sendu.

" Kalau begitu jadilah temannya. Jangan lari lagi setiap bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula, kurasa Shikamaru itu sebenarnya kesepian. Seperti katamu tadi, di sekolah akulah satu-satunya teman dia. Bagaimana kalau kita buat Shikamaru senang di minggu-minggu terakhir dia di sini? Agar dia merasakan senangnya mempunyai teman," Tenten tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang mengangguk mantap tanda setuju.

" Kau bilang Naruto ada di sini. Dimana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi,"

" Dia ada di taman belakang bersama Neji dan Hinata. Kau tahu kan Naruto itu konyol dan lucu? Neji berharap Naruto bisa membuat Hinata tertawa,"

" Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

" Apa?" Tenten terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

" Neji bilang Naruto menyukaimu? Aku lihat dia juga sangat dekat denganmu," tatap Sakura mencari tanda-tanda apakah pertanyaannya itu benar adanya.

" Kau percaya padanya? Hah! Itu tidak benar, jelas-jelas Naruto itu..." Tenten tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hampir saja dia membuka rahasia tentang perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

" Jelas-jelas dia apa? Kenapa tidak melanjutkannya?" tatap Sakura semakin dalam.

" Bagaimana aku bisa bicara jika kau menatapku seperti itu? Tentu saja aku akan mengatakan bahwa jelas-jelas Naruto hanya menganggapku teman," jawab Tenten tenang. Sepertinya jawaban Tenten berhasil membuat Sakura percaya. Karena setelah itu dia tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi tentang Naruto.

000

Neji tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tertawa ceria, meskipun tidak seceria dulu. Bagaimana jika Hinata tahu kalau lelaki yang hampir menodainya meninggal tepat di malam setelah kejadian itu? Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, " Hinata tidak boleh tahu," gumamnya pelan. Tenten mendekati Neji dan duduk di sampingnya ikut memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang bercanda dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Tiba-tiba Tenten merasa badan Neji menegang, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tenten mengikuti arah pandangan Neji, Naruto sedang mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

" H-hey, jangan seperti itu. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, tapi jangan seperti itu. Kau seperti mau memakan Naruto saja," tegur Tenten menyadari bahwa Neji sedang cemburu melihat mereka.

" Apa kau bilang?" Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten ketika mencerna kembali kata-kata Tenten_. ' Aku tahu kau menyukainya? Sejak kapan dia tahu?'_ tanya Neji dalam hati.

" Kalau maksud pandangan heranmu itu adalah apakah aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura jawabannya adalah iya. Ingat, firasatku itu tajam. Dari caramu memandang Sakura dan sikapmu jika bertemu dengannya, aku tahu kau jatuh cinta padanya. Sejak kita SMP bukan?" tebak Tenten tepat pada sasarannya.

" Jadi kau sudah tahu ya? Aku kira rahasia ini tidak akan diketahui siapapun, ternyata kau sudah menyadarinya dari dulu. Boleh aku bertanya?" kali ini Neji memasang wajah serius. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan dari kemarin.

" Apa ini sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan waktu itu? Ketika berangkat sekolah?" tebak Tenten dan lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Neji bingung bagaimana Tenten bisa membaca semuanya.

" Apa Sakura mempunyai orang yang dia sukai?"

" Iya," jawab Tenten membuat Neji menunduk.

" Begitu ya," ucapnya lirih.

" Itu dua hari yang lalu. Tapi kalau sekarang aku tidak tahu,"

" Apa maksudmu dengan dua hari yang lalu? Apa dia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya? Tapi bukankah dia belum punya pacar?" tanya Neji tanpa jeda, membuat Tenten menahan tawanya.

" Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Sakura bisa membunuhku," kata Tenten penuh canda. Tapi ekspresinya kemudian berubah menjadi serius.

" Jika kau memang menyukainya, buatlah dia menyukaimu. Tapi jangan sampai karena keinginanmu itu kau merusak hal yang tidak kalah berartinya," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum dan pergi bergabung dengan Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura.

Neji masih mencoba mencerna kalimat Tenten yang terakhir," Hal yang tidak kalah beratinya? Apa maksudnya?".

000

Hari ini Hinata sudah mulai berangkat sekolah bersama Neji dan Tenten. Hal ini membuat Tenten senang melihat perubahan Hinata. Sepertinya Neji harus sering-sering membawa Naruto ke rumah. Tanpa sadar Tenten sudah tersenyum sendiri. Sakura yang melihat Tenten seperti orang gila langsung menyikutnya.

" Sakuraaa!" teriak Tenten manja.

" Kau itu kenapa? Senyum-senyum sendiri," kata Sakura dengan nada tidak suka. Tapi Tenten tidak peduli, dia malah melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang. Orang itu kini berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura yang menyadari siapa orang itu bersiap-siap untuk lari. Tapi Tenten lebih cepat menyadari reaksi Sakura, dia langsung memegang tangan kiri Sakura agar dia tidak lari.

" Kau sudah setuju bukan untuk mencoba berteman dengan Shikamaru? Jadi jangan lari," Tenten berbisik mengingatkan pembicaraan kemarin di rumah Tenten.

" Kau memanggilku?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Tenten lembut. Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena terkejut melihat tatapan lembut Shikamaru kepada Tenten.

" Aa-ha," jawab Tenten sambil mengangguk.

" Ada apa? Kau tidak menyuruhku berkencan dengan dia bukan? Merepotkan," tanya Shikamaru begitu menyadari kalau dari tadi Sakura juga ada di sana. Ketika Tenten melambaikan tangan kepada dirinya, dia tidak bisa bohong bahwa dia senang Tenten memanggilnya. Sehingga yang dia lihat saat itu hanya Tenten, sedangkan yang lain entah bagaimana bisa tidak terlihat oleh matanya waktu itu.

" Jaga sikapmu," tegur Tenten dengan nada halus. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Tenten lagi dan tersenyum.

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" Kau ada waktu hari ini? Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kau ikut kami jalan-jalan?" tanya Tenten bersemangat tidak lupa dengan senyum cerahnya. Senyum itulah yang selalu membuat semua orang nyaman, termasuk Shikamaru.

" Baiklah," jawab Shikamaru tanpa banyak tanya meskipun dia sendiri penasaran mengapa Tenten dan Sakura mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

" Jadi, nanti kita pergi naik apa?" Sakura mulai bersuara.

" Ah... benar juga," Tenten menyadari ada masalah dengan transportasi. Mengingat kendaraan mereka berbeda-beda. Tenten naik sepeda, Shikamaru naik motor dan Sakura dijemput sopirnya.

" Tinggalkan saja sepedamu di rumah Iruka-sensei," tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengeluarkan ide untuk menitipkan sepeda Tenten di rumah guru muda, yang kebetulan rumahnya tepat di belakang sekolah mereka.

" Tidak," sahut Tenten.

" Kenapa? Kau kan bisa naik mobil bersamaku atau berboncengan dengan Shikamaru. Tidak mungkin kan kami mengimbangi sepedamu? Bisa-bisa besokk baru sampai," ledek Sakura.

" Aku pulang naik apa? Besok aku berangkat sekolah bagaimana? Rumah kita kan tidak searah," Tenten tetap tidak setuju.

" Aku bisa mengantarmu dan aku bersedia menjemputmu besok. Lagi pula setelah jalan-jalan kita bisa kembali ke rumah Iruka-sensei untuk mengambil sepedamu. Itu juga kalau kau memang tidak ingin pulang tanpa sepedamu," kata Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Aku akan mengantarmu. Rumah kita searah," tiba-tiba Shikamaru memberikan solusi yang mengejutkan. Bukan karena Shikamaru mau mengantarnya pulang, tapi dari mana Shikamaru tahu rumah mereka searah. Shikamaru langsung membuat alasan atas kata-katanya tadi.

" Aku pernah melihatmu masuk ke sebuah rumah dan kurasa itu memang rumahmu," lanjut Shikamaru sebelum Tenten dan Sakura bertanya. Shikamaru berbohong, sebenarnya dia pernah mengikuti Tenten pulang sekolah. Tapi sepertinya dua gadis di depannya tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang berbohong.

" T-tapi..." Tenten masih ingin mengatakan kalau dia tidak setuju.

" Baiklah, jadi sudah ditetapkan. Ah... aku harus kembali ke kelas, kita bertemu di gerbang ya? Daaah," Sakura menutup pembicaraan agar Tenten tidak menolak lagi.

" Ada apa dengan sepedamu? Memangnya sepedamu itu terbuat dari emas?" tanya Shikamaru sekenanya karena Tenten masih saja terlihat tidak mau meninggalkan sepedanya.

" Sepeda itu, sepeda pertama dari ibuku. Hadiah ulang tahunku," jawab Tenten. Sebenarnya yang dimaksud adalah ibunya Neji. Shikamaru merasa ada yang janggal dengan kata-kata Tenten. Dari yang dia tahu, Tenten itu anak orang kaya. Mana mungkin sepeda itu adalah sepeda pertama dari ibunya. Melihat wajah Tenten yang murung, Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

" Sepedamu akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," akhirnya kalimat itulah yang Shikamaru keluarkan dari bibirnya.

**TBC ^_^**

**Hadeewh! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa semakin GAJE begini?**

**Mungkin ada yang mau menebak jalan cerita? Siapa tahu pikiran kita sejalan..wkwkkw (^v^)**

**Review teman-teman, kritik dan saran bahkan flame pun saya terima.**

Natsumi Kyoko : iya nih alur cepat, kacha bingung sih T^T

Chara'Chanta : tuh kaaaann, kacha juga merasa ada yang aneh dan tidak beres dengan otak Itachi (maaf, maaf), tapi yaaaa... bagaimana ya? Karena saya akan menggunakan Sasuke, jadi terpaksa Itachi saya buat seperti itu..hohoho


	5. JODOH chapter 5

Shikamaru menghentikan motornya di sebuah rumah. Sesuai rencana, Shikamaru mengantar Tenten pulang. Mereka pulang ke rumah sebelum matahari terbenam. Dengan buru-buru Tenten turun dari motor.

" Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kata Tenten dengan gusar.

" Kau sudah sampai di rumah sebelum matahari terbenam, jangan panik seperti itu. Dasar merepotkan," sindir Shikamaru karena masih merasa jengkel pada Tenten yang memaksanya segera mengantarnya pulang.

" ," Wajah Tenten memerah karena malu mendengar sindiran dari Shikamaru.

" Besok aku harus menjemputmu jam berapa?"

" Ah... Itu, kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Kakakku bisa...," belum selesai Tenten bicara, Shikamaru sudah memotongnya.

" Aku akan menjemputmu jam setengah tujuh," sambar Shikamaru. Saat Tenten mau menolaknya Shikamaru sudah menghidupkan motornya dan langsung melaju meninggalkan Tenten. Shikamaru tersenyum menang. Dia pasti lebih gembira lagi jika tadi melihat Tenten yang kalang kabut karena dirinya memaksa untuk tetap berangkat sekolah bersama.

Shikamaru berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Seorang satpam langsung berlari untuk membuka pintu gerbang. Ya, rumah mewah itu adalah rumah Shikamaru. Shikamaru berjalan memasuki rumah setelah mengandangkan motornya. Senyum di wajahnya belum juga hilang, membuat salah seorang pelayannya terheran-heran.

" Tuan muda sepertinya gembira sekali?" tanya pelayan tersebut yang sepertinya sudah berusia 30 tahun.

" Ah... Sizune-san mengagetkan saja. Aku ke kamar dulu," Shikamaru yang salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Sizune langsung berjalan menaiki tangga. Sizune hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah majikannya.

" Hah! Aku ini kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian di taman tadi.

_ " Aku beli ice cream dulu ya?" kata Tenten dengan wajah seperti ingin memakan ice cream satu ember penuh. Sementara Sakura dan Shikamaru sudah duduk karena lelah. Mereka sempat jengkel karena ternyata Tenten hanya mengajak mereka jalan-jalan di taman, bukan di tempat yang lebih menyenangkan. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka juga merasa gembira._

_ " Ah... kau selalu begitu jika melihat ice cream. Pergilah, tolong belikan aku satu ya? Kau juga mau?" tanya Sakura kepada Shikamaru dan dijawab dengan gelengan. Tenten dengan semangat langsung pergi ke arah seorang penjual ice cream keliling._

_ " Katakan padaku, kau menyukainya kan?" pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Shikamaru terkejut._

_ " Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru pura-pura tidak mengerti._

_ " Ayolah! Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Tidak, tidak. Semua orang di sekolah bahkan mengira kau berpacaran dengan Tenten," Sakura menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam. Tatapannya seolah menuntut agar Shikamaru mengakui perasaannya._

_ " Biar saja mereka mau bicara apa," jawab Shikamaru. Dalam hati dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah itu benar._

_ " Kata orang memang tidak penting. Tapi yang lebih penting itu perasaanmu. Jadi cepat jawab pertanyaanku, kau menyukainya atau tidak?" kali ini Sakura bertanya dengan wajah memohon, tetap berharap Shikamaru akan menjawab._

_ " Jangan berharap aku akan memberitahumu," jawab Shikamaru sekenanya, membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_ " Baiklah, aku tidak peduli pada perasaanmu kepadanya. Tapi saranku, kalau kau memang menyukainya kau harus segera mengatakannya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal," kata-kata Sakura kali ini membuat Shikamaru termenung._

_ " Waaah! Kau benar-benar memikirkan kata-kataku ya? Itu artinya kau memang...," Sakura tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena saat itu juga Shikamaru menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya. Mata Sakura menatap Shikamaru minta penjelasan atas aksi menutup mulut itu._

_ " Hey! Kenapa kau menutup mulut Sakura seperti itu? Tidak sopan," tegur Tenten yang sekarang sudah berada di belakang Sakura dan itulah jawaban mengapa Shikamaru menutup mulut Sakura. Shikamaru buru-buru melepas bekapannya._

_ " Tidak, tadi kami sedang bercanda," jawab Shikamaru. Tenten merasa aneh dengan jawaban Shikamaru karena mengingat Shikamaru adalah orang yang jarang terlihat bercanda. Tapi Tenten tidak ambil pusing, dia menganggap bahwa itu hal yang bagus bila Shikamaru sudah bisa akrab dengan Sakura. Tenten pun ikut duduk dan memberikan ice cream milik Sakura._

_ " Handphone-mu," kata Shikamaru ketika mendengar suara bergetar dari tas Sakura. Sakura langsung mengambil handphone-nya dan berjalan menjauh untuk mengangkat telpon._

_ " Aku senang kau bisa akrab dengan Sakura. Tidak sulit kan bergaul dengan orang? Di Bali nanti, kau harus bisa mendapat teman yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Kau mengerti kan?" Tenten mulai menasehati Shikamaru sambil memakan ice cream coklat favoritnya.. Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya._

_ " Kau khawatir padaku?" goda Shikamaru._

_ " Memikirkan apa kau akan bisa memperoleh teman di sana, tentu saja membuatku khawatir," jawaban Tenten membuat wajah Shikamaru memanas. Dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka. Sakura bingung melihat wajah Shikamaru yang memerah._

_ " Waah! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Sakura menunjuk wajah Shikamaru membuat Shikamaru menoleh ke arah lain._

_ " Hmm? Memangnya wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Tenten tidak mengerti._

_ " Diamlah. Aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura tertawa mendengar jawaban Shikamaru._

_ " Papa menyuruhku segera pulang, maaf aku harus pulang duluan. Hey orang aneh! Jangan lupa mengantar Tenten pulang!" kata Sakura dengan nada mengancam. Tenten hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu._

_ " Daaa!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua._

_ " Aku kira Sakura marah padaku setelah aku menolaknya," kata Shikamaru begitu Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya._

_ " Tadinya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. tapi Sakura bilang dia ingin menjadi temanmu. Dia penasaran padamu," Tenten sudah menghabiskan ice creamnya._

_Shikamaru tersenyum,' Pasti penasaran tentang itu,' tebak Shikamaru dalam hati._

_ " Aku senang kau mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini. Terima kasih," Shikamaru terlihat benar-benar senang ketika mengatakannya._

_ " Iya, aku tahu kau senang. Hari ini kau lebih banyak tersenyum. Aku suka," Tenten tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru dan membuat wajahnya kembali memanas. Shikamaru saat ini sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya. Tentang perasaannya. Juga perasaan Tenten kepadanya._

_ " Tenten, aku...,"_

_ " Astaga! Sudah jam empat!" tiba-tiba Tenten terlonjak ketika melihat jam tangannya. Shikamaru kecewa, dia belum selesai bicara._

_ " Tenten, dengar dulu. Aku...," lagi-lagi Tenten memotong kata-kata Shikamaru._

_ " Shikamaru, ayo pulang. Sudah sore," Tenten mulai merengek minta pulang._

_ " Tapi,"_

_ " Ayooo," kali ini Tenten menarik-narik tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Dia jengkel karena dia belum mengatakan apa-apa Tenten sudah merengek minta pulang. Akhirnya dia tidak jadi mengatakannya dan mengantar Tenten pulang._

000

Hinata heran melihat ibunya yang tampak gelisah. Tadi dia dan ibunya melihat Tenten pulang diantar seorang laki-laki.

" Ibu kenapa gelisah?" tanya Hinata sambil menyentuh pundak ibunya.

" Hinata, kira-kira yang mengantar Tenten tadi siapa?"

" Hinata tidak tahu, Bu. Mungkin temannya. Mau Hinata tanyakan?"

" Tidak, jangan. Ibu sendiri saja yang bertanya," kata ibu sambil berjalan menuju kamar Tenten. Dia membuka kamar Tenten, pelan.

" Ibu boleh masuk, Sayang?"

" Ya bolehlah, Bu," jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum. Ibu masuk dan duduk di samping Tenten. Ibu tampak ragu untuk mulai pembicaraan.

" Yang mengantar Tenten tadi siapa?" tanya ibu hati-hati.

" Owh, itu teman satu kelas Tenten. Maaf , Bu. Tenten pulangnya terlalu sore," Tenten merasa bersalah karena pulang terlalu sore.

" Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Tapi, itu bukan pacar Tenten kan?"

" Bukan, Bu. Tenten dan Shikamaru hanya teman biasa," jawaban Tenten membuat ibu tenang. Dari penglihatannya tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Tenten berbohong. Tapi rasa penasarannya jadi berbelok arah begitu mendengar nama Shikamaru.

" Shikamaru? Shikamaru yang disukai Sakura?" kali ini ibu tampak semangat bertanya kepada Tenten.

" Loh? Ibu tahu Sakura menyukai Shikamaru?" Tenten bingung kenapa ibunya bisa tahu. Selama ini yang tahu hanya dia dan Sakura, juga Shikamaru tentunya.

" Ibu pernah dengar kalian membicarakan Shikamaru. Ibu pikir Shikamaru itu pacar kamu, jadi ibu menyimak obrolan kalian. Ternyata Sakura yang suka pada Shikamaru," jawab ibunya malu-malu karena ketahuan menguping.

" Memangnya kalau Tenten yang suka pada Shikamaru kenapa?" tanya Tenten menggoda ibunya. Ibunya tampak gugup mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

" Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ibu ke kamar dulu ya?" pamit ibu, buru-buru keluar dari kamar Tenten. Tenten heran melihat ibu yang gugup menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hiashi yang baru saja selesai mandi geleng-geleng melihat perubahan ekspresi istrinya. Sebelum keluar tadi istrinya tampak gusar dan setelah masuk sudah senyum-senyum sendiri.

" Kenapa?" tanya ayah heran.

" Ibu lega, Yah. Tadi yang mengantar Tenten ternyata bukan pacarnya. Sepertinya kita harus bertindak cepat, Yah. Bagaimana kalau rencana kita dipercepat saja?"

" Ibu, mereka itu belum lulus SMA. Sebaiknya kita menunggu mereka lulus dulu," ayah tampak kurang setuju dengan pendapat ibu.

" Ayah, kalau kita kalah _start_ bagaimana? Ibu tidak mau kecolongan," alasan ibu mulai membuat ayah goyah.

" Benar juga. Ya sudah ibu atur saja," jawaban itu membuat ibu langsung memeluk ayah.

" Semoga keputusan kita ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. Kira-kira mereka kaget tidak ya, Yah?"

" Ibu harus siap dengan reaksi mereka nanti,"

000

" Ternyata kau di sini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi," Neji berjalan ke arah Tenten yang sedang duduk di ayunan halaman rumah. Tenten menoleh ke arah Neji, dia membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sesuatu yang membuat Tenten senang sekali.

" Ice cream!" seru Tenten membuat Neji tertawa.

" Ini," kata Neji sambil duduk di samping Tenten.

" Terima kasih,"

" Jadi tadi itu pacarmu atau siapa?" tanya Neji sambil menyenggol lengan Tenten sehingga ice cream yang dimakannya tadi mengenai pipinya. Membuat Tenten merengut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Tenten masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Neji sampai tertawa melihatnya.

" Maaf, maaf," kata Neji sambil mengusap pipi Tenten yang terkena ice cream. Pipi Tenten memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dengan cepat Tenten menarik wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah lain. Dengan gugup tangannya menghilangkan sisa noda ice cream di pipinya. Neji sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Tenten, tapi dia juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

" Ah, tadi kau tanya apa?" Tenten mencoba menyairkan situasi yang tiba-tiba membeku.

" Yang mengantarmu tadi, apa dia pacarmu?" Neji mengulangi pertanyaannya.

" Bukan,"

" Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Dia yang menemanimu di gerbang sekolah waktu ban sepedamu bocor itu kan?" tebak Neji.

" Iya, itu dia. Ada apa?" tanya Tenten dengan ice cream yang sudah lenyap dari tangannya.

" Sepertinya... Dia menyukaimu," kata Neji sambil menepuk kepala Tenten. Neji tersenyum mengetahui ice cream yang diberikannya sudah berpindah tempat dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

" Bagus kalau begitu. Ternyata ada juga yang menyukaiku," jawab Tenten sekenanya.

" Benar juga, tadinya aku khawatir kalau tidak ada yang mau menjadi pacarmu. Lihat saja wajahmu," kata Neji dengan wajah serius.

" Jadi aku sejelek itu ya?" tanya Tenten menunduk lesu. Neji sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika Tenten menunduk lesu. Tenten sadar Neji sekarang menertawainya. Dia melotot ke arah Neji den Neji langsung berlari karena melihat Tenten siap memukulnya. Akhirnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran di halaman rumah.

" Kena kau!" seru Tenten senang karena berhasil menangkap tangan Neji. Tenten menjulurkan lidah dan mencubit pipi Neji.

" Ampun!" teriak Neji, sekarang Tenten menggelitikinya.

" Tidak!" Tenten menolak untuk menghentikannya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu!"

" Hentikan!" Tenten kegelian karena Neji sekarang membalasnya.

" Baiklah, aku sudah lelah!" Neji yang kelelahan langsung duduk di atas rumput.

" Itukan salahmu sendiri," Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lagi-lagi membuat Neji tertawa.

" Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau itu cantik," Neji mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyum hangat. Seperti senyum yang dulu pertama kali dilihatnya. Neji berdiri dan meninggalkan Tenten yang masih tertegun mendengar kalimat Neji yang terakhir. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, aku... tidak boleh," bisik Tenten pada dirinya sendiri.

000

Seorang gadis pirang berkucir empat menatap sendu ke arah adik bungsunya. Tidak normal, itu yang ada dipikirannya. Seharusnya remaja SMP sepertinya menghabiskan waktu dengan keluar bersama teman-temannya. Tapi remaja berambut merah itu selalu berkutat dengan buku. Tidur hanya 2 jam di setiap harinya membuat lingkaran mata yang cukup tebal. Kenapa dia begitu suka membaca buku? Tidak, bukan karena dia suka tapi karena dia merasa harus seperti itu. Dia ingin diakui keberadaannya oleh Gubernur Suna, ayahnya. Dia ingin suatu hari nanti ayahnya mau melihat atau mungkin memeluknya dan memanggil dengan sebutan 'anakku'.

" Gaara, sudah waktunya makan," gadis itu mulai menghampiri adiknya.

" Hm,"

" Ayolah Gaara! Kau akan kenyang sebelum makan kalau terus-terusan membaca buku!"

" Temari-nee, hari ini ayah pulang jam berapa?" tanya Gaara kepada kakak perempuannya, Temari, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

" Aku menyuruhmu makan Gaara, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Temari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara. Dia tahu benar apa maksud Gaara menanyakan itu.

" Aku akan makan, jadi tolong jawablah,"

" Ayah bilang akan pulang untuk makan malam. Setelah itu dia kembali ke rumah dinas,"

"Aku mengerti," kata Gaara datar.

" Kau akan ke perpustakaan kota lagi? Ayolah Gaara, bagaimana ayah akan mengakuimu kalau kau sendiri selalu menghindar? Hubungan kalian tidak akan mengalami kemajuan kalau terus seperti ini!"

" Hm. Ayo makan," kata Gaara dan sepertinya kata-kata Temari tadi mental entah kemana. Gaara menutup buku yang dibacanya. Dia menyerahkannya kepada Temari lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Temari di kamarnya.

" Apa?" Temari tidak mengerti kenapa buku itu diberikan pun melihat sampul buku itu. ' Temari', ada namanya di sana. Lima detik kemudian dia tersadar bahwa itu adalah buku matematikanya.

" Kami-sama, apa benar adikku ini tidak normal? Dia bahkan membaca buku untuk anak kelas 3 SMA," Temari mulai terlihat frustasi melihat adkinya yang dari tahun ke tahun semakin aneh.

**TBC..**

**Lohaaaaa... tambah aneh ini, Hiashi yang sama sekali tidak tegas dan killer seperti biasanya. Ditambah Neji yang main kejar-kejaran. ...Haduuuuuwhh!**

**Sabaku No Gaalank****: Gaahina ya? Kapan ya munculnyaaaaa... mungkin 1 tahun kemudian atau 3 tahun kemudian...hihihiihi ^_^ tunggu aja ya (padahal lagi bingung mau dimunculkan kapan...wkwkwk)**

**michi hana****: muncul kok, dikit tapi...hehehhe**

**Hinataholic: terimakasih ralatnya ^_^ maaf masih banyak typo...hehehehee**


	6. Chapter 6

Neji menemani Tenten berdiri di depan gerbang rumah sambil menunggu Hinata. Berulang kali Neji melirik ke arah Tenten, sepertinya gadis di sampingnya sedang gugup.

" Kau yakin tidak ingin aku antar? Hinata bisa berangkat bersama ayah dan aku akan mengantarmu," ini kesekian kalinya Neji menawarkan jasa untuk mengantar Tenten. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Tenten menggeleng.

" Tapi kenapa kau gugup seperti itu?" tanya Neji tidak tahan melihat kegugupan Tenten.

" Aku tidak gugup," jawab Tenten sambil menunduk. Neji menghela nafas,_'Ada apa dengannya hari ini?'_ tanya Neji dalam hati.

" Kau gugup, aku tahu itu. Apa karena pagi ini orang itu akan menjemputmu?" Neji ingat ketika tadi pagi Tenten menolak diantar ayahnya dengan alasan teman yang mengantarnya kemarin akan menjemputnya. Tenten tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

" Maaf menunggu lama," Hinata berlari ke arah kedua kakaknya. Neji kembali menoleh ke arah Tenten.

" Aku akan mengantarmu,"

" T-tidak per..." kalimat Tenten terpotong oleh suara motor yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Tenten yakin itu pasti adalah Shikamaru.

" Sepertinya jemputanmu sudah datang," kata Neji menyadari bahwa motor yang kini berada di depannya sama dengan motor orang yang mengantar Tenten pulang. Neji kemudian menyuruh Hinata untuk segera naik.

" Kami berangkat dulu," kata Neji datar membuat Tenten langsung melihat ke arah Neji. Belum pernah Neji berbicara sedatar itu kepadanya. Hinata yang juga menyadarinya hanya bisa tersenyum takut sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tenten masih terdiam sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Shikamaru sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

" Itu kakakmu? Cara bicaranya membuatku kesal," suara Shikamaru membuat Tenten kaget.

" Maaf. Tapi biasanya dia tidak seperti itu," bela Tenten.

" Ah... sudahlah, kita harus segera berangkat. Kau tidak ingin telat bukan?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Tenten yang kini sedang mengangguk. Shikamaru melihat sesuatu yang aneh pagi ini pada diri Tenten. Ingin sekali dia menanyakannya, tapi tidak bisa.

000

Seperti biasa, Naruto dengan riang memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dia menyapa semua orang yang ada di sana, tidak peduli dia mengenalnya atau tidak. Benar-benar periang itulah kesan pertama jika bertemu dengannya.

" Pagi semuaaaa!" sapa Naruto dengan suara super kerasnya.

" Kau ingin membuat kami tuli dengan suara cemprengmu itu ya?" seorang perempuan merengut sambil menutup telinganya.

" Hey, hey! Shion, cobalah untuk tersenyum jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Jika kau tersenyum harimu akan terasa lebih damai," kata Naruto kepada temannya yang bernama Shion itu, sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

" Damai katamu? Karena suaramu itu kami menjadi tidak tenang tahu! Aku heran, berapa baterai yang diperlukan untuk mengisi tenagamu itu? Ingin sekali aku melepas baterai-bateraimu itu," timpal salah satu teman Naruto yang duduk tepat di belakang Shion.

" Ini semangat anak muda tahu!" jawab Naruto dengan mata berapi-api. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik kerah belakangnya.

" Hey! Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto berteriak menyadari kini dia sudah diseret untuk duduk di kursinya.

" Kau berisik sekali," kata orang yang menyeret Naruto, Neji.

" Ternyata kau? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat wajah murung sahabatnya terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

" Tidak, aku hanya sedikit bingung. Hah! Aku ini kenapa!" desis Neji sambil meremas rambutnya.

" Y-ya ampun. Sepertinya kau sudah gila," Naruto terkejut sampai-sampai dia bergerak menjauh dari Neji.

" Kau itu yang gila," ujar Neji pelan.

" Kurasa kau benar, aku memang sedang merasa aneh pada diriku ini. Banyak sekali bunga yang tumbuh di sini," kata Naruto tersenyum sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di hati. Neji mengerutkan dahinya.

000

Semua tatapan tidak percaya mengarah pada salah satu meja di kantin sekolah. Bahkan kantin yang tadinya memang ramai kini menjadi lebih ramai lagi. Di meja itu, tempat Tenten dan Sakura sedang makan. Tentunya ditambah satu orang yang menjadi daya tarik para siswi untuk memasuki kantin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat situasi itu. Sedangkan Tenten dengan tenang tetap makan tanpa rasa risih karena banyak orang yang memandang ke arah mejanya.

" Aku bisa gila, kau itu magnet atau apa?" tanya Sakura sinis.

" Sakura, nada bicaramu kurang sopan," tegur Tenten lembut sementara yang ditanya hanya diam menopang dagu.

" Tapi aku risih," kali ini Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada frustasi. Sakura teringat, dulu dia juga salah satu dari mereka. Selalu merasa ada yang menarik dirinya ketika melihat Shikamaru_, 'Ternyata seperti itu rasanya. Pasti selama ini dia juga risih,'_ batin Sakura.

" Aku beruntung sudah bebas dari magnet gaibmu," kata Sakura disambut sebuah sendok memukul kepalanya pelan. Ternyata Shikamaru yang melakukannya.

" Kau pikir aku dukun? Dasar tidak sopan," kata Shikamaru, sepertinya kata 'tidak sopan' yang sering diucapkan Tenten sudah menular kepadanya.

" Shikamaru, itu tadi juga tidak sopan. Berhenti mengeluh dan makanlah," Tenten menengahi kedua temannya.

" Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku," Sakura memandang bakso yang belum dimakan sama sekali.

" Membuang makanan itu tidak baik," tegur Tenten sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang melahap bakso terakhirnya.

" Kau itu benar-benar tipe istri idaman," Sakura mulai menggerutu sambil mulai memakan baksonya.

" Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," Shikamaru beranjak keluar dari kantin dan kantin pun tiba-tiba mulai sepi. Ternyata pesona Shikamaru memang begitu kuat, mampu membuat kantin sangat ramai ketika dia datang dan membuatnya sepi ketika dia pergi.

" Tenten, kau tahu? Tadinya aku merasa aneh kenapa dulu Shikamaru yang bagiku seperti magnet kini tidak bisa menarikku seperti dulu. Sekarang aku merasa ada magnet lain yang menarikku," kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

" Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

" Aku jatuh cinta,"

000

Dengan lemas Tenten mengayuh sepedanya. Dia merasa bingung dan frustasi. Perasaan itu dimulai sejak Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Sakura jatuh cinta.

_" Tenten, kau tahu? Tadinya aku merasa aneh kenapa dulu Shikamaru yang bagiku seperti magnet kini tidak bisa menarikku seperti dulu. Sekarang aku merasa ada magnet lain yang menarikku," kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah._

_ " Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"_

_ " Aku jatuh cinta,"_

_ " Apa?!" tanya Tenten setengah berteriak._

_ " Pelankan suaramu,"_

_ " M-maaf, aku hanya terkejut. Kau bilang jatuh cinta?" Tenten sudah bisa menguasai dirinya._

_ " Iya," jawab Sakura mantap sambil tersenyum senang._

_ " Kepada siapa?" tanya Tenten hati-hati. Jujur saja saat itu perasaan Tenten tidak enak. Tenten masih menunggu Sakura yang malu-malu untuk menjawab._

_ " Si Bodoh itu, aku tidak tahu kalau orang seperti dia bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Kekonyolannya selalu membuatku tersenyum. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia yang selalu ada untuk menghiburku. Selama ini aku hanya melihat Shikamaru. Ketika aku memejamkan mata untuk berhenti melihatnya, aku malah melihat bayangan orang lain. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Dan ketika aku mulai membuka mata kembali bukan Shikamaru yang terlihat. Tapi Naruto," jelas Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar._

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tenten masih terus memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Neji jika Neji tahu tentang hal itu. Lagi-lagi Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari ada seekor kucing yang melintas di depannya.

" Aaaah!" teriak Tenten sambil menghindari kucing itu. Tenten tidak jadi menabrak kucing tadi, tapi dia malah menabrak sebuah tiang listrik dan terjatuh.

" Sssh... tanganku," Tenten merintih kesakitan ketika mencoba berdiri. Tangan kanannya terasa nyeri. Saat jatuh posisi tangannya memang terhimpit antara batu dan sepedanya. Tenten kembali mencoba berdiri dan menegakkan sepedanya sambil menahan sakit.

" Hari yang berat," keluhnya.

000

Neji menatap marah pada pintu gerbang rumahnya. Dia menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang tahu semua tentang masalahnya. Seseorang yang sangat dia percaya tapi sudah membuatnya kecewa.

_" Y-ya ampun. Sepertinya kau sudah gila," Naruto terkejut sampai-sampai di bergerak menjauh dari Neji._

_ " Kau itu yang gila," ujar Neji pelan._

_ " Kurasa kau benar, aku memang sedang merasa aneh pada diriku ini. Banyak sekali bunga yang tumbuh di sini," kata Naruto tersenyum sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di hati. Neji mengerutkan dahinya._

_ " Kau? Jatuh cinta?" tebak Neji dan dijawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya._

_ " Darimana kau tahu?"_

_ " Tenten?" Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Yang Neji tahu selama ini Naruto sangat dekat dengan Tenten, Neji ingin tahu apakah orang yang dicintai adalah Tenten atau bukan._

_ " Jadi Tenten memberitahumu ya?" kali ini Naruto tampak malu-malu. Pikiran Neji mulai kacau,'Jadi dugaanku selama ini benar,' kata Neji dalam hati._

_ " Jadi benar kau menyukai Tenten?" tanya Neji untuk memastikan dugaannya._

_ " Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bingung mengapa sahabatnya ini bisa mengira kalau dia menyukai Tenten._

_ " Orang itu Tenten kan? Sejak dulu kalian terlihat sangat akrab," kini Neji juga ikut bingung. Dia mulai menyadari bahwa dugaannya salah._

_ " Tentu saja kami akrab, tapi bukan Tenten orangnya. Selama ini Tenten hanya menjadi tempat aku berbagi, dia sangat nyaman diajak bicara dan selalu membuat solusi yang menakjubkan. Tenten juga yang selalu menjawab semua pertanyaanku tentang Sakura, apa yang disukai dan tidak disukainya. Apa saja yang dia lakukan di sekolah, Tenten sangat membantuku untuk mengetahui semua tentang Sakura. Dia bahkan tahu kalau aku menyukainya sejak SMP," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum._

Neji tidak menyadari ternyata selama ini Naruto juga menyukai Sakura. Yang mengejutkan, Tenten tahu tentang hal itu dan dia tidak memberitahunya. Padahal Tenten tahu kalau dirinya menyukai Sakura.

" N-Neji?" sapa Tenten gugup.

" Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Neji dengan sorot mata tajam. Tenten yang mendapat tatapan tajam itu langsung bertambah gugup.

" A-apa m-mak..."

" Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" bentak Neji membuat Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan Tenten makin tidak enak, dia hanya terdiam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Neji. _'Apa Neji sudah tahu? Jangan-jangan Naruto memberitahu Neji kalau dirinya menyukai Sakura,' _tebak Tenten dalam hati.

" Selama ini aku mempercayaimu, tega sekali kau membohongiku! Selama ini kau tahu kalau Naruto juga menyukai Sakura tapi kau tidak memberitahuku! Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab!" bentak Neji sambil mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Tenten dan membuat Tenten meringis kesakitan. Ternyata itu adalah tangan kanan Tenten yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi. Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah menetes. Dia menangis karena tangannya yang sakit. Tapi dia menangis juga karena untuk pertama kalinya Neji berbicara kasar seperti itu kepadanya.

" Jawab aku! Brengsek!" Neji tidak sadar sudah memaki Tenten. Tenten tersentak mendengar kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Neji. Tenten memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

" K-kau... tidak tahu rasanya menjadi seseorang yang menyimpan rahasia orang lain. Sangat berat," Tenten berkata lirih sambil memandang wajah Neji. Neji hanya terdiam, ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya ketika melihat air mata Tenten.

" Aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa membeberkan semua rahasia kalian karena kalian mempercayaiku. Menyimpan rahasiamu, rahasia Sakura dan juga Naruto. Kau pikir mudah?" tanya Tenten lirih sambil menarik paksa tangannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Neji hanya terdiam melihat Tenten yang seperti itu.

Tenten menutup pintunya pelan. Rasa sakit ditangannya sudah tidak terasa lagi, karena rasa sakit itu berpindah. Pindah masuk ke dalam hatinya. Tenten tidak pernah menyangka kalau reaksi Neji akan seperti itu. Kasar.

" Apa ini salahku?" tanya Tenten pada dirinya sendiri. Perhatian Tenten beralih ke arah tasnya. _Handphone_-nya berbunyi.

" Halo?"

_" Bisakah kau keluar? Aku di depan rumahmu,"_

000

Shikamaru keluar menuju halaman rumahnya sambil membawa ice cream di tangannya. Shikamaru menatap sendu kepada gadis pujaannya yang kini sedang duduk di bawah pohon mangga miliknya. Gadis itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten. Ketika dia menjemputnya tadi, jelas terlihat kalau Tenten habis menangis. Tapi ketika Shikamaru menanyakannya, Tenten terus saja menyangkalnya. Kini Shikamaru sudah duduk di samping Tenten dan memberikan sebuah ice cream kepadanya.

" Terima kasih," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang tidak seperti biasanya. Shikamaru sadar betul dengan perubahan sikap Tenten.

" Kau ada masalah?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Tenten hanya menggeleng dan mulai menikmati ice creamnya. Shikamaru menangkap sesuatu di matanya.

" Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Shikamaru panik sambil meraih tangan kanan Tenten dan membuat Tenten sedikit meringis.

" Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku terjatuh dari sepeda ketika pulang sekolah," jawab Tenten mencoba menenangkan Shikamaru.

" Kita harus ke klinik," kata Shikamaru dengan tatapan memaksa. Ice cream yang tadi dipegang Tenten dibuang begitu saja. Sekarang dia sudah membawa paksa Tenten masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Mereka menuju klinik yang tidak jauh dari rumah Shikamaru. Selama diperjalanan, Shikamaru terus memarahi Tenten karena dengan bodohnya membiarkan pergelangan tangannya membengkak.

" Lain kali kalau sakit kau harus segera mengobatinya," kata Shikamaru dengan nada memerintah begitu mereka keluar dari klinik. Pergelangan tangan Tenten sudah dibalut dengan perban, kata dokter pergelangan tangan Tenten terkilir.

" Tadinya tidak begitu sakit, tapi..." Tenten tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tenten menunduk mengingat Neji yang memarahinya. _'Tapi mungkin bertambah sakit setelah dia mencengkeram tanganku,'_ lanjut Tenten dalam hati. Shikamaru memandang Tenten yang sedang menunduk.

" Berjanjilah. Kau akan menjaga dirimu dengan baik," kali ini Shikamaru mengucapkannya dengan lembut membuat Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya. Tenten terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat jantung Shikamaru berdebar.

" Aku berjanji. Ah... tadi kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu bukan?" tiba-tiba Tenten teringat akan alasan Shikamaru menjemputnya tadi. Ekspresi wajah Shikamaru kini berubah. Shikamaru kemudian melihat ke arah halaman klinik, ada sebuah bangku di sana.

" Kita bicara di sana saja," Shikamaru kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang dilihatnya tadi. Tenten pun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan rasa penasaran.

" Ada apa?" tanya Tenten begitu mereka duduk. Shikamaru terdiam sesaat. Dia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

" Aku akan berangkat besok," Shikamaru mulai berbicara.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tenten tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

" Besok aku akan berangkat ke Paris," jawab Shikamaru sambil menunduk.

" B-bohong! Kau bilang bulan depan, bukan? Lima hari yang lalu kau bilang begitu padaku!" Tenten tampak terkejut. Tidak sadar dia pun mulai menangis. Shikamaru yang menyadari reaksi Tenten mulai menoleh ke arah Tenten. Refleks Shikamaru langsung memeluk Tenten.

" Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shikamaru masih dengan posisi yang sama. Tenten hanya terisak tidak berkata apa-apa. Perlahan Shikamaru melepas pelukannya. " Kau mempersulitku," keluh Shikamaru.

" Kau berangkat pukul berapa?" tanya Tenten tanpa menghiraukan keluhan Shikamaru.

" Kami akan naik penerbangan pukul sembilan,"

" Aku akan mengantarmu,"

" Tidak," Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa?" tanya Tenten manja.

" Aku sudah bilang bukan? Kau akan mempersulitku," jawab Shikamaru lirih sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Tenten masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

000

Gaara berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan kota. Penampilannya yang err... kusut, tidak mengurangi kegantengan tingkat akutnya (?). Gaara melepaskan kacamata yang dari tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat lelah dan kurang tidur. Selalu seperti itu. ya, pulang dari perpustakaan larut malam.

_Tit... Tit...Tit..._

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

_Sender: Temari-nee  
September 3, 2012 22:00_

_Gaara, cepat pulang. Nenek sakit, besok pagi sekali kita harus ke Konoha!_

000

**TeBeCe**

Maaf update lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Pekerjaan di DuTa benar2 menyita waktuku... gomen ne

Tinggalkan jejakmu setelah membacanyaaaaa...


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata pusing melihat kakak laki-lakinya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Satu jam yang lalu Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Tenten dan mendapati Tenten tidak ada di kamarnya. Wajahnya mulai terlihat frustasi saat itu. Hinata menebak, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka. Mungkin semacam pertengkaran. Tapi keadaan seperti ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Selama ini Neji menjaga Tenten seperti adiknya sendiri. Bahkan ketika SD, Neji pernah berkelahi dengan temannya karena berani memanggil Tenten dengan sebutan "Si Anak Pungut".

" Hinata, bisakah kau menelponnya?" tanya Neji sambil memijat pelipisnya.

" Kenapa tidak _Nii-san_ sendiri yang menelpon Tenten-_nee_?"

" Tidak bisa, aku..." kata-kata Neji terputus oleh suara pintu gerbang yang terbuka. Neji segera keluar rumah diikuti Hinata. Tenten, dia tidak sendiri. Ada Shikamaru disana dengan motornya. Tangan Neji mengepal kuat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Dia masih berdiri di depan pintu, bahkan sampai Tenten sudah ada di depannya. Tenten berjalan menunduk melewati Neji. Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

" Darimana?" tanya Neji dingin. Tenten berhenti tepat di belakang Neji. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Tenten akan menjawab, Neji langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Aku mencemaskanmu! Kau malah enak-enakan pergi bersama dia?" Neji menaikkan nada bicaranya. Kali ini bukan Tenten yang kaget, tapi Hinata. Dia belum pernah melihat kakaknya sepert ini kepada Tenten.

" _Nii-san_ kenapa? Jangan membentak seperti itu!" Hinata sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak membela Tenten.

" Masuk kamar," kata Neji dingin sambil menatap adiknya.

" T-tapi..."

" _Nii-san_ bilang masuk!"

" _Nii-san_ keterlaluan!" seru Hinata sambil berlari menaiki tangga. Neji menyesal sudah membentak Hinata. Entah kenapa emosinya sangat meledak-ledak.

" Kau tidak perlu membentaknya. Kau itu marah kepadaku, bukan Hinata. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas," kata Tenten lirih dan terkesan dingin. Bahkan dia tidak membalikkan tubuh ketika mengatakannya. Neji mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dengan baik. Dia datang ke kamar Tenten untuk meminta maaf dan sekarang dia malah memperkeruh suasana. Perlahan Neji mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Tenten dari belakang. Tenten sangat terkejut menerima perlakuan Neji yang tiba-tiba berubah.

" _Gomen_," Neji membisikkan kata itu tepat di telinga Tenten. Tanpa sadar Tenten menangis. Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jika aku berbuat kasar kepadamu atau memakimu, kau boleh menamparku. Tapi kumohon... maafkan aku," kali ini Neji mengatakannya dengan lembut dan penuh penyesalan. Dia bisa merasakan Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Terima kasih," kata Neji lirih sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada tangan Tenten yang terbalut perban. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangan Tenten.

" Tidak apa-apa. Tanganku hanya terkilir," kata Tenten sambil berbalik, seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Neji.

" Apa ini juga ulahku?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan sendu. Tenten menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum.

" Demi seekor kucing, aku menabrakkan sepedaku ke tiang listrik ketika pulang sekolah dan...,"

" Aku memperparahnya bukan?" Neji memotong kalimat Tenten.

" Tidak,"

" Aku masih ingat apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Aku mencengkeram tangan kananmu," Neji masih memegang tangan kanan Tenten. Hening.

" Kalian sedang apa?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan. Secara otomatis Tenten menarik tangannya dari tangan Neji.

" I-ibu?"

000

Neji meremas rambutnya. Dia merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh karena sudah memeluk Tenten. Dia hanya perlu meminta maaf, bukan memeluknya. Beruntung ibunya tidak melihat, karena akan ada masalah baru jika sampai itu terjadi. Semacam tuduhan jatuh cinta kepada adik sendiri misalnya. Meskipun sebenarnya Tenten bukan adiknya, tapi siapa yang tahu pikiran ibunya?

" _Kalian sedang apa?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan. Secara otomatis Tenten menarik tangannya dari tangan Neji._

" _I-ibu?" ucap mereka bersamaan._

" _Ya ampun! Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanpa pikir panjang ibu langsung menjatuhkan tas dan berjalan menuju Tenten._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Hanya jatuh dari sepeda dan Tenten sudah pergi ke klinik," Tenten berusaha menenangkan ibunya._

" _Neji! Jelaskan kepada ibu! Hinata bilang kalian berdua bertengkar dan kenapa tangan Tenten bisa terluka? Ibu sudah bilang kau harus menjaganya!"_

" _Maaf, Bu. Aku tahu ini memang salahku, kami bertengkar karena..." belum selesai Neji mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Tenten sudah menyahut._

" _Neji marah karena Tenten pergi tanpa pamit. Apalagi tangan Tenten sedang terkilir. Ini salah Tenten, Bu. Seharusnya Tenten tidak membuat Neji khawatir," Tenten dengan lancar mengatakan kebohongannya. Neji kaget mendengar pembelaan Tenten. Tapi untunglah ibu tidak memperpanjang masalah._

Neji masih tidak percaya, Tenten membelanya. Padahal dia sudah berteriak dan memakinya. Tapi itulah Tenten, gadis yang masih bisa tersenyum setelah di_bully_ teman-teman satu kelasnya hanya karena dia tidak punya orangtua. Gadis yang bisa memaafkan orang yang sudah menamparnya. Itulah yang membuat Neji kagum dan menjadi orang yang paling tidak terima atas semua perlakuan yang diterima Tenten. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Dia menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

" _Selama ini aku mempercayaimu, tega sekali kau membohongiku! Selama ini kau tahu kalau Naruto juga menyukai Sakura tapi kau tidak memberitahuku! Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab!" bentak Neji sambil mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Tenten dan membuat Tenten meringis kesakitan. Ternyata itu adalah tangan kanan Tenten yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi. Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah menetes. Dia menangis karena tangannya yang sakit. Tapi dia menangis juga karena untuk pertama kalinya Neji berbicara kasar seperti itu kepadanya._

_ " Jawab aku! Brengsek!" Neji tidak sadar sudah memaki Tenten. Tenten tersentak mendengar kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Neji. Tenten memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya._

" Bahkan aku sudah menyebutmu brengsek. Kalau dipikir-pikir yang brengsek itu aku," kata Neji sambil menatap lurus ke sebuah foto. Fotonya bersama Tenten di hari kelulusan SMP.

000

Pagi-pagi sekali Neji bangun dan memasak. Apa? Memasak? Yah, saat ini dia sedang membuat _omelette rice _di dapur. Ayame yang baru masuk pun terpukau melihat keahlian si sulung Hyuuga itu. untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat tuan mudanya berteman dengan peralatan memasak.

" Tu-Tuan muda sedang apa?" tanya Ayame dengan suara bergetar masih tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

" Kau tidak lihat?"

" M-maksud saya, kenapa Anda memasak. Ini tugas saya, Tuan muda. Sebaiknya Anda segera bersiap ke sekolah,"

" Baiklah, lagi pula aku juga sudah selesai. Jaga _omelette_ ini dengan baik, jangan biarkan siapapun memakannya, kecuali Tenten. Jika dia sudah bangun, berikan padanya," kata Neji sambil melangkah keluar.

" Untuk Nona?" wajah Ayame memerah mendengar untuk siapa Tuan mudanya repot-repot memasak.

" Y-y-ya ampun. Yang dia lakukan manis sekali," mendadak mata Ayame berubah menjadi _love-love._

000

Tenten berlari menuruni tangga. Apa dia terlambat bangun? Tidak, karena saat ini masih pukul enam. Dia sudah siap dengan seragam, tas dan sepatunya. Ayame segera berlari menyusul Tenten mengingat pesan yang diberikan Neji tadi.

" Nona! Tunggu!" sepertinya teriakan Ayame tidak didengarkan tenten. Terbukti dia terus berlari keluar gerbang.

" Bagaimana ini? Aku harus mengatakannya kepada Tuan muda!" serunya.

" Mengatakan apa?"

000

Shikamaru memijat kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali. Tapi perempuan di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Perempuan itu, Tenten, datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi dan mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah.

" Ayolah Shikamaru-_kun,_ paling tidak ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-teman, kepada penggemarmu. Kau tidak boleh pergi diam-diam seperti ini!"

" Kau benar-benar merepotkan," Shikamaru menyerah, akhirnya dia membiarkan Tenten menarik tangannya.

000

Neji mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah Tenten. Neji sedikit marah ketika mendengar dari Ayame bahwa Tenten pergi tanpa sarapan dan tanpa sepedanya. Tanpa sepedanya! Pikiran Neji langsung tertuju pada lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama Tenten. Laki-laki dengan rambut nanas anehnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Neji masuk ke gerbang sekolah Tenten. Sudah ada Sakura yang menunggunya disana.

" Neji, sebenarnya ada apa? Nada bicaramu ditelpon tadi sedikit menakutkan," tanya Sakura begitu Neji sudah di depannya.

" Dimana Tenten?"

" Apa maksudmu? Dia kan tinggal bersamamu?" Sakura semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan dan sikap Neji yang menurutnya tidak biasa. Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, pandangannya beralih pada gadis berambut coklat terurai yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan basket bersama seorang pria berambut nanas.

" Tsk!" Neji langsung menuju lapangan yang sudah mulai dikerumuni siswa-siswi. Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu mengikuti Neji.

Tenten bingung ketika Shikamaru menariknya ke tengah lapangan basket. Teman-temannya mulai berkumpul dan menatap penuh tanya.

" Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ucap Tenten lirih sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Selama hidupku, aku selalu merasa kesepian. Aku tidak punya banyak teman, karena aku selalu berpikir bahwa mereka itu pasti sangat merepotkan dan berisik. Tapi seseorang mengajarkanku apa arti penting dari seorang teman. Meskipun ini terlambat, aku ingin memulainya dari awal," dengan lantang Shikamaru mengeluarkan kalimat yang cukup panjang itu. Tenten hanya memandang Shikamaru tidak percaya. Si tukang tidur dan malas bicara ini benar-benar sudah keluar dari kepribadiannya.

" Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Ini adalah hari terakhirku di sekolah ini, jadi maukah kalian menjadi temanku? Maaf, jika sikapku tidak baik kepada kalian selama ini dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang tetap memperhatikanku yang seperti ini. _Arigatou,_" Shikamaru membungkukkan badannya diiringi tepuk tangan teman-temannya. Mereka mendekat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Shikamaru.

Neji hanya terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Sedangkan Sakura masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru, juga terkejut karena ini adalah hari terakhir Shikamaru di sekolah.

000

" Jangan menangis," Shikamaru menepuk kepala Sakura yang terus menangis.

" Bodoh! Kau membohongiku?" Sakura mencubit perut Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya meringis mendapat cubitan itu. Ini memang perpisahan, tapi Shikamaru merasa senang karena dia tahu bahwa teman-teman menyayanginya.

" Tuan muda, sudah saatnya kita ke bandara," sopir Shikamaru kembali mengingatkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Tenten yang dari tadi menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar dengan bebas.

" Tidak,"

" Kenapa?" Tenten kembali merajuk.

" Sudah kubilang kau hanya akan mempersulitku," kata Shikamaru sambil mendekati Tenten. Tanpa pikir panjang Tenten langsung memeluk Shikamaru.

" Aku akan merindukanmu," kata Tenten, perlahan air matanya menetes.

" Aku juga," Shikamaru membalas pelukan Tenten.

" Kenapa aku tidak dipeluk?" Sakura benar-benar merusak suasana. Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru memaafkannya kali ini, mereka bertiga pun berpelukan (Teletubbies?).

Neji menatap lurus pemandangan itu. Ada rasa aneh yang menjalar dihatinya. Sepertinya dia masih patah hati karena Sakura. Atau jangan-jangan?

000


End file.
